


Tall Tales and Short Attention Spans

by SamTheGreatandPowerful



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Annoyed Dean, Annoying Sam, Cranky Sam, Dramatic Sam, Gen, Mild Language, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamTheGreatandPowerful/pseuds/SamTheGreatandPowerful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a buncha random one shots. Dean, Sam, Bobby, John, and others will all make an appearance. I'm open to prompts, if you have one submit it over at samthegreatandpowerful.tumblr.com!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Some times Sam felt like he was invisible, bouncing from school to school did that to a person. But it was more than that. His father was gone 95% of the time, the five percent he was home he was researching the next hunt or recovering from his injuries. The one person he never felt invisible around was Dean. Dean had always been more of a parent to him than John had ever been. Helping him with, well, everything. Everything from tying his shoes when he was a toddler and still put his shoes on the wrong feet to homework when he was in elementary school.

Even when he went off to Stanford, the only thing he really missed was Dean, the strange sense of comfort and safety he got whenever Dean was near. He wouldn't have even gone to Stanford if it hadn't been for Dean. His support and confidence. John? Well, John threw him through a glass door. Dean, though, had driven him to the bus stop, and just hugged him good bye. The only words he said were during that hug, 'you better call, Bitch.' and Sam did, for two years. Then after another two, he found Dean in his apartment, and found out that John was missing. The only thing that had kept the smile off of Sam's face was that it was 2 o'clock in the morning. Besides, did Dean really think that Sam would just give up the chance to go hunting again with his big brother, especially for a suit, and tie?


	2. Chapter 2

"C'mon, Dean. Hurry up!" 16-year-old Sam Winchester whined.

"Just a moment, Sam! Geez! Get a grip."

"It's been forever!" Sam said dramatically as possible. They had been sitting on the side of the road for about 45 minutes, the tire had blown. In the middle of nowhere, Minnesota. They had been on the way to Pastor Jim's, but the tire had other plans.

"Has not." Dean checked his watch. "Only been about forty five minutes, Sam. Turn off the angst for a second. I need your help."

"With what?" Sam asked, as melancholy as possible.

"I need you to pump up the jack a bit. Didn't get it high enough. It's making it harder to change the tire."

"Oh, all right." Sam did his best to look like a lost puppy as he started to do as he was told. Dean just rolled his eyes and sighed. Ten minutes later they were back on the road.

". . . I'm on the highway to hell. . ." Dean Sang along with AC/DC. Now it was Sam's turn to roll his eyes, but hey, the tire was fixed and they could get going.


	3. Chapter 3

'Of course,' thought the youngest Winchester, 'My first hunt and what job do I get stuck with? Digging up the corpse. With a broken finger.' His face was twisted into a scowl. A few days ago sparring with Dean he had broken his finger, it hurt, it was late, he was tired, and he kinda wanted the ghost to get Dean. Not kill him, just a mild concussion or a few days in a coma. The smug bastard. He was standing above the grave watching for the ghost.

"How's it going down there, Sammy?"

"You're an ass, Dean. I hate you."

Dean just laughed. "Just keep digging, short stack." He really shouldn't have been surprised by the shovelful of dirt that hit him in the back.


End file.
